The Whirling Moon
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Part of my YugaoxNaru poll. The Grail Wars, as they had been called, have become more and more intense, now when what we thought were fairy tales join the fray, will the world be able to keep itself together as these 7 Servants help their masters to obtain the Holy Grail?


**PA: Here is the Fate teaser, now the class Naruto was put at might seem strange, but if the story wins in the pole it will all be explained and make sense. Remember poll closes on the 28th of Feb. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Fate series. **

* * *

My name... Yugao Uzuki, I am currently a student at Konoha High, I dislike listening to the boring lectures that the teachers present us with, the boys in my class, while some are cute, the majority of them are pricks. Always trying to use their skills to impress us, I find it disgusting.

"Uzuki-san?" Yugao's purple hair shifted as she silted her head and gave the teacher a small smile.

"Hai Senju-sensei?" The busty blonde before her was one of the only teachers she could stand. The blonde Senju had helped her through a rough patch, taking her in for a while after her parents passed away.

"Can you please put your book away, I need you to focus on my lesson." She had the decency to stutter for a few moments and blush stuffing her book into her bag. Kiba a boy at the back of the class chuckled.

"Ready that crap makes you look like some cultist." He sneered after finishing.

"Inuzuka-san, language, apologise to Uzuki-san." Tsunade's tone was harsh, she had seen that book before, Yugao had become obsessed with it, once Kiba had returned to his seat she continued to watch Yugao from the corner of her eyes, seeing a small strand of lightning fly between her fingers. _'Just like your parents Yugao-chan.' _The Senju inwardly mused as her chalk struck the blackboard.

Yugao let out a groan as she stretched, having just finished her final class she let out a small yawn and moved down the halls, she had kendo practice before she could go home.

She felt disgusted after practice, the males in her club always looked down on her because she was born without a third leg, taking a short shower and drying out her hair she stalked back home, reading her book in her travels.

It seemed like everything was against her though today as the sky started its shift to night, she took pause and looked at the crimson sky. "Beautiful." She murmured before shaking her head. "Why can't I meet someone who understands me?"

A childish giggle was heard from an alleyway. "You better hurry up miss, a master should not be out after dark." White hair and ruby red eyes, all in all the child was beautiful, but the way she had talked seemed nigh sinister.

"Ahh, I shall not dawled here for too long then." Yugao gave a final look to the burning sky, looking back to see if the girl was still there she was shocked to see that the white haired child had vanished.

Her shoes scuffed across the asphalt as she clutched her book bag tightly in front of her, her blouse had been feeling constricting lately, maybe her bust was growing again? A small sigh came from her lips, it was strange, these mounds that sprouted from her chest drew the attention of men better than anything else.

A strange sensation came over her and she rolled to the left, the lamp post where she had just been exploded, a tall man with raven hair that came down to his chin dropped down ontop of the post in front of her, black sandals of some type clutched tightly around his dark blue pants, a slightly lighter shade of blue was the colour of the cloth wrapped around his waist, being held in place by a purple rope tied into the shape of a bow.

He wore an open white shirt that was held in place by the rope and cloth white he had armguards from the looks of it, in his hand rested a katana that cackled with lightning. "Summon your Servant, otherwise this will be no fun." His monotone voice called out through the streets causing her body to stiffen.

Doing the only thing she could think to do at the time, she squealed and ran away towards her house, the raven-haired teen was about to move after her but stopped as his master came to the seen. "Assassin, there is no point to it for the moment, we will give her a little longer."

Assassin snorted and turned his back on the boy. "You really should shower master, you reek of dog."

"Hey I take offense to that, snobby piece of shit." The browned haired 'lady charmer' in his own words Kiba Inuzuka came onto the scene giving a feral smirk. "Remember I want her alive, she will be fun." His smirk widened a little before suddenly turning to a frown. "Assassin, there is a servant heading towards her, should we stop them?"

The red eyed teen tilted his head to the side. "Didn't you want her to be your mate dog boy?" Kiba gave a small nod. "I would never let another touch something that was to be mine." Assassin smirked widely before picking Kiba up by the scruff of his shirt and leaping in the direction of the purple haired girl.

* * *

Today was really not her game, she frantically ran as she attempted to dodge a strange man in silver armour, he wielded a long spear, shouting about the just battle that would occur when she summoned her servant. She was now at her home, dashing through the thin paper like doors, her parents had been strange and distant from other people, they always encouraged her to do her best though, it was a shock for her when at the start of this year, she was told she could move back into her old house.

It would seem that it was left to her in her parents will when it was finished being paid for, right now she didn't have time to think about that as the spear clipped the side of her face leaving a small cut, the brown haired man looked at her with a pleasant smile on his face. "I do not wish to hurt you, please summon your servant."

Yugao shook her head, thankful he had pulled the spear away. "I have no idea what you are talking about." The man before her kissed his teeth before rearing his spear back.

"I am sorry it has come to this then." Yugao closed her eyes and prayed, she knew it would be maybe a moment before the spear ended her, she flinched however when a loud crashing sound was heard her eyes snapped open and she found herself blinded by a bright light.

"Eh girly, don't be given up already ya hear me?" His voice sounded so rugged, he was in a white haori with golden flames around the bottom, the kanji for Fox printed in the middle, untamable blonde hair settling on his shoulders while he flicked around a pistol in his hand. "And call me Archer for the moment master." Yugao nodded dumbly at the man, nearly getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

Archer took a gentle step forward and the spear wielding brown haired man pulled himself out of the wall. "So you finally appear eh? I am Lancer, let us fight in a just battle Archer."

The blonde snorted and spun the pistol around his body letting off two rounds, lancer quickly deflected them sending them to the ground. "I swear I always end up fighting Lancer just after I have been summoned, why can it never be a simple in the middle of the day, you know get to sit down and talk type of summon?" It seemed like he was talking to himself as he vanished and landed a strong quick to lancers stomach, jumping away and holding his leg in pain. "Hey, wearing armour is cheating you know?"

Yugao watched in confusion, he seemed so strong, but then he would just turn into this childish person all of a sudden. "Archer, I expected better from you, being one of the three knights." Blue eyes glared across at brown.

"Lancer, just leave, I have had enough of playing with you for the moment." When Lancer did not look like he was moving Naruto pointed his pistol out again, firing a shot and vanishing along with it, Lancer quickly cut through the shot but because of being focused on the bullet he was struck in the middle of the back by the but of Archers pistol.

"Bang, you're dead. Now leave." The blonde spoke in a monotone voice, Lancers eyes widened at the thought before he gave a small bow and vanished, leaving the blonde alone with Yugao, he turned on his feet and gave her a sheepishly smile looking around at her room for a few moments. "Uh I can fix this?"

Yugao looked at him, taking a few breaths to regain a normal thinking pattern before a tick mark grow on her forehead. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" THe purplette screamed, shaking the paper thin walls around them. The blonde picked at his ear as she yelled and ranted.

"Eh, so it was ok for Lancer an enemy servant to be in your house while your own can't?" The room became very quiet for a few minutes.

"What do you mean, how are you my servant?" The man walked forward and took a hold of her hand causing Yugao to yank it away.

"Well if you are going to be like that, look at your hand you fool." His crossed his arms in front of his chest, now that we could see the front of him, he was wearing combat boots with buckles on the side, a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a baggy white shirt that had a few of its top buttons undone, this revealed a little of his very well toned body. Pulling her eyes away from him she looked down at the hand he had tried to grab, seeing a strange set of symbols on it, instantly trying to scratch it off.

"Eh I don't know how I got this." She panicked showing it to the blonde, the man just gave a small laugh.

"They are called command spells, do you really know nothing about what you have gotten yourself into?" Her eyes widened at his words before shaking her head, he gave a small sigh. "Do you at least know you are a mage?" Another small shake of her head.

"My god, this is going to be more of a pain than last time." He groaned out putting a palm against his face.

"Hey!" Yugao spat out, not enjoying him putting her down like that.

"Sorry, it is just that you know next to nothing about the magical word Miss...?" He paused waiting for her name.

"Uzuki Yugao, may I ask for your own?" The blonde beamed at her question and pointed a thumb to his chest.

"Names Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, at your service." Her eyes widened a little at the name. Yugao extended a finger towards him as her jaw quivered.

"M-my Kaa-chan used to tell me fairy tales about you." Naruto rose his brows in question as his hand went to the pistol around his waist, snapping it up in a single movement and shooting behind him, hearing the bullet being chopped in half.

"Dobe, seems like you actually got a decent class this time."

"Teme, being stuck in this war with you again, tsck, just means I will have to kill you again." A vicious smirk spread across the boys faces.

"Hey you tried to attack me earlier!" Naruto shook his head at Yugao.

"Don't feel bad, the Teme as many many issues that not even the best doctors can solve. He would probably attack himself if he could, but for now he is going to leave, aint that right Teme?" Red met blue as their eyes clashed against one another, Naruto bringing his pistol up again, only this time it started to glow blue, his free hand reached into his coat and brought out a second one, this one glowing red.

"After all this time, that is said Dobe, still keeping them around like that, maybe you should learn to let go." Naruto snapped his jaw at the raven-haired teen, said man turned on his feet and left.

"I was just here to make sure my masters property didn't get damaged." Naruto moved back to Yugao and checked to make sure she was ok.

"Who was that?" She questioned the blonde, who thumbed the small cut on her cheek making it vanish.

"Thats someone I used to fight against a lot when I was still alive, we are now placed into this war yet again to fight, it seems that not even in death can we escape that path." A regretful look flashed through his blue eyes as his face seemed to age years before her. A soft hand rested on his as Yugao shone him a smile.

"My Kaa-chan said that sometimes just smiling can make us feel better when we are down." A smirk tugged at the corner of his face.

"You had a smart mother, now I think we should really start talking about this war, I honestly don't believe you are ready for it at the moment." Naruto frowned as he hands over his chest and sat down upon his folded legs, looking much like he was focusing on the situation at hand. "But then again, it isn't much fun when you know exactly what to do."

Yugao gawked at the man. "I don't know what to do?!" She screamed, having filled her heart with anger and confusion, her fists clenched as she slammed them down onto the ground, resting on her knees before Naruto. Mentioned blonde rose a brow at the action.

"That is part of life, no one really knows what to do, you have to make it up as you go, did you know that most plans fail as soon as they are put into action?" He mused tapping his chin thoughtfully while giving Yugao a quizzical look.

"Are you trying to be smart?" A sweatdrop formed on her head, his deep blue eyes stared at her for a few moments, a stupid grim slowly creeping over his face.

"Yep, sooo, where is the nearest Ramen place?"

* * *

**PA: Naruto will be goofy at times, but like all Heroic spirits there will be darkness in his past. There is so much I could try to confirm here, but that would take up to much space and spoil the mystery, I will see you around, Ja Ne.**


End file.
